


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: author's choice, I Am Stretched at Your Grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted June 3, 2009](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/48980.html?thread=11462996#t11462996)

He didn't even have a gravestone to leave mementos on, or to cry against, or anything comforting like that. All he had was Illyria, and while he was already damned, he would be dead thrice over before he thought of her as a grave. But in his mind, he stretched himself out on her grave under the sky in Texas, and refused to leave.


End file.
